


Sacred Hearts

by Sunnywet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnywet/pseuds/Sunnywet
Summary: Birthday gift for one lovely Dahliycia <3dahliycia.tumblr.com





	Sacred Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dahliycia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliycia/gifts).



The sun barely rose above the horizon when his phone went off, indicating the time start the day. Hiding in his trash can under the desk, Adrien could hear his kwami’s protesting mumble against the early wake up. Being used to tight schedules, the golden haired young man left behind his bed to freshen up in the bathroom. Roughly 20 minutes later he fished out Plagg from the cushioned basket (he didn’t let him sleep in actual trash) and headed to the dining room to have his breakfast.  
He barely finished his morning coffee when Nathalie entered the room, hand full of her tablet and a stock of papers.

“Good morning Adrien. I brought you your weekly timetable and a message from M. Agreste to remind you the exceptive photoshoot for the upcoming young adult line the day after tomorrow. The day’s fencing lesson has been already excused and re-scheduled for tomorrow. Your piano teacher left a reminder about his absence this week and sent the list of pieces you should practice for you exam concert next month.” His Father’s assistant told him in even voice and emotionlessly straight face. “Today you expected to arrive home at 4:30pm after fencing and practice piano until dinner at 7pm.“

“Thank you, Nathalie.”

The woman nodded and turned around to leave, but after a few steps he stopped and went back to the table.

“I almost forgot; here, you got a letter with today’s post as well.” She held out a thin, white envelope to Adrien to take. He blinked twice in surprise but did not hesitate to accept it.

After returning to his room to collect his equipments for school, Plagg flew out from his shirt to take a closer look at the mail.

“Who did you wrote Kid?”

“I don’t know Plagg. It’s addressed from a certain L. Piaochong. I don’t know any Piao...” He trailed of for a moment and looked wide eyes at the name. “Wait. “Piáo chóng” means ladybug! Could it be...?”

“Meh. Don’t dream Kid.” the small deity cut short him before he could even start. “It could be anyone. Open it and let’s see what’s inside.”

Adrien opened the envelope and take out the folded, white paper filled with small, delicate handwriting in red ink. Between the halves was a small piece of paper with a bold ‘R’ in the middle. 

“...tell you for a while... like to ask you... find 8 more... tell a secret... make sure of you’ll find... waiting for you. There’s no name in the end, only an ‘L.’ again.”

“Ooooh, a secret admirer then. What a surprise. Now we know that it’s boring, where’s my morning cheese, Adrien? I’m starving!”

But the young man didn’t paid any attention to him. His eyes roamed through the lines again.

“It’s her, Plagg. It’s from Ladybug.”

“Nonsense.”

“I tell you it’s her, I can feel it. She said I’ll find 8 more little notes today, and she will waiting for me where the letters leads me, and if I solve it she will tell me a secret, oh my god Plagg, it’s so exciting!”

“Kid. Adrien. Stop. It’s stupid. You can’t know it’s her. You can’t know they’re a “her”at all. They could be maniacs as well. Leave it alone and have some camembert instead.” The kwami looked up from the letter his choosen placed on the desk and find him run around the room like an excited kitten chasing it’s first butterfly. “And he’s already lost it, great.”

“We have to go Plagg! The next clue is at school, we have to find it ASAP!” He grabbed his schoolbag and left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
Plagg just looked disbelieved at the re-opening door and followed the motion of the young man re-entering the room, grabbing his sports bag with the fencing equipments and left the room again. The kwami sighed and sat down on the desk, waiting for Adrien to return again. He was curious how far will he go before notice he still missing someone?

Not even a few seconds later, the blond entered the room the third time that morning, grabbed the small, black creature from his desk and ran out to the waiting car in front of the mansion.

The ride to the school never seemed so long before. The silver sedan barely stopped in front of the main entrance when he darted out without a glance back and zoomed in the building. Once in the changing room, he hurried to his locker and opened it with almost too much force in his excitement. 

“Where is it, where is it, where is it?” He looked up and down his shelves, only to spot a small piece of paper between the wall of the cabinet and a stack of books. “There it is!” He grabbed quickly the same note like the one from earlier, but this time with a ‘C’ on it. “Found it Plagg! 7 to go!”

“I did not signed up for this,” muttered the kwami from his inner pocket.

During the day, Adrien found more and more little notes, all the same stlye and paper like the two from earlier. There was an ‘A’ pinned to the inner side of his desk in the classroom, an ‘É’ on his seat in the science lab and found an ‘S’ under the keyboard of the computer he used to sit at in the library in his free periods. After lunch he found a ‘C’ again deposited on his bag and another ‘R’ The last one he found after his fencing practice was an ‘U’, this time put on the door of his locker again.

“Plagg, we found only eight so far! One is still missing!” Adrien whispered to his kwami.

“Kid, calm down, it’s probably pointless, anway.”

“But LB is waiting for me! I can’t let her down!”

“Look,” Plagg sighed. “We can’t stay here longer. The Gorilla is waiting for you. If it’s really your girlfriend, she will understand it if you find the last one tomorrow, and we can go home now and rest, shall we?”

“But Plagg...”

“No ‘but’, Kid. You don’t want Nathalie or the Gorilla to come in for you, do you now?”

Adrien sighed. “No. I guess you are right. But I feel terrible now.”

With a miserably expression on his face and the notes of letters in his hands Adrien left the school behind and let his driver to bring his empty-feeling home. Nathalie was not at her desk this time, so the young man silently ascended the stars to his room. Once the door closed behind him, he tossed his schoolbag aside and put the letters on his desk in the order of their finding:  
R C A É S C R U

“Uhh, this doesn’t make sense yet. It could be anything so far...”

Plagg zoomed out of his pocket to collect his cheese from his secret stock, but something caught his attention at the windows. He stopped mid-flight and slowly floated closer to it.

“Ehm, Kid?”

“Not now, Plagg.”

“I think you want to see this.”

“I’m trying to concentrate.”

“I found the last one.”

“I don’t ca-WHAT?!” The blond man turned around so quickly he almost lost his balance and fell on his backside. He spot his kwami at the windows, then his gaze flicked to the last note taped to the outside of his window. He almost broke his neck in hurry to collect the last of the letters.

“How did that ended up on your window? We are in the second floor!” asked Plagg disbelieving.

“Floors aren’t obstacles for My Lady, you know.”

Plagg stared at him for a few moments before he floated away to his precious camembert, muttering under his nose Adrien barely caught his words. “I start to believe it’s really her.”

Adrien went back to his desk and put the ‘Œ’ note beside the others.

“It’s good, it’s good. It helps. ‘Œ’ narrows it down, it’s good now, it’s....”

“You have no idea what’s it, do you now?” Plagg floated back to him, a piece of cheese between his paws.

“I’m too excited to think straight, Plagg, but I’m sure...”

A sudden knock on the door interrupted his train of thought. Plagg quickly hid on the second floor when Nathalie let herself in the young man’s room.

“Adrien, you should have been starting your piano practice five minutes ago. Is something wrong, to keep away your scheduled activities?” asked the dark haired woman with slightly raised eyebrows.

“No, Nathalie, no, I’m okay, I’m fine, I just... Yeah... Piano, right, I just... I just headed to it, sorry, I, yes, right away, sorry.” Adrien stepped ahead and slightly to the right to block the view of notes on his desk.

Nathalie glared at him for a moment above the rim of her glasses. “You better be. Your Father will not be impressed about your recent habit of delaying.”

“Uh, I’m sorry Nathalie. I keep it in mind. Well, then I just start practising. Thank you again, and, see you at dinner, okay?”

The woman narrowed her eyes slightly before she turned out of the door. “Very well, then. Have a good practice, Adrien. I’ll come for you when dinner is served.”  
When she left the room, Adrien let out a sigh he didn’t realize holding back. He glanced at the piano, and decided to use the good old trick with his phone and the pre-stored piano pieces in its storage. Once the room was filled with the tunes of his usual warm up scales he recorded for occasions like this one, he turned back to the notes on his desk. Plagg flew back quickly, causing a small breeze , which swept away some of the paper pieces.

“Plagg, look out!” Adrien grabbed after them. “You will... Hold on.” He stared at an upside-down note which flew to the far end of his desk. He noticed for the first time the small words scribed on the backside of the papers. “What’s this?”

On the backside of one of the ‘C’ was written with the same delicate handwriting like the letter from the morning: ‘every day and’.

“Huh, it’s English. What are the others?”

Soon enough he turned all of them upside down:  
R – a while  
C – every day and  
A – I smile  
É – Since  
S – And that’s why  
C – It’s been  
R – this right  
U – Felt  
Œ – everything has

“It’s a poem?” asked Plagg.

“I think it’s intentionally in English. Poem would be French as well, don’t you think? It’s more like lyrics.” Adrien straightened up and covered his mouth with his right hand; his left grabbed the opposite elbow. The Miraculous on his finger felt cold against his skin on his jaw as he tried to put the while picture together. Plagg flew up and sat on the top of his golden hair to get a better view of the notes. After a few silent moment, the little god gasped.

“Ooooh, I know it, I know it! It’s that song from the other day! What Blogger and Pigtails was listening to!” Plagg submerge in such a speed he looked like a long, black stripe for a moment. He grabbed the computers mouse to bring up the browser. “You know, that girl’s song with green hair!”

“Green hair?” asked Adrien confused.

“Yeah, yeah, I remember because you said I’d like that girl because she have green hair! You even show me her video, let me find in your history...”

The young man looked at the words in front of him again, while Plagg was looking for the video. This little game of guess who started to be more and more interesting with every new detail.

“This is it! Adrien look!”

Adrien quickly turned the volume of the speakers on his computer lower, it would be highly suspicious hearing pop rock with female vocal when he was supposed to practice Chopin and Beethoven. Adding slightly more volume, soon enough he heard the music and Avril’s voice from the speakers:  
[...] And since that day // You stole my heart // And you're the one to blame (Yeah) // And that's why I smile // It's been a while // Since every day and everything has // Felt this right // And now you turn it all around [...]

“Plagg, you are a genius!”

The kwami looked utterly pleased with himself, while his choosen quickly put the notes in order and turned them back to the letter on the front.

“Sacré-Cœur. Ladybug waits for me at Sacré-Cœur.” Adrien gasped. “La Basilique du Sacré-Cœur! The Basilica of the Sacred Heart!

“It sounds so disgusting.”

“It sounds so perfect! I knew it! It’s happening Plagg, we have to get there!”

“And how will you get there now? You supposed to practice piano for two more hours before dinner.”

A mischievous smile stretched on Adrien’s face, his wide eyes were gleaming in the setting Sun’s light. “Adrien, yes. Chat Noir on the other hand not exactly.”

“But she’s waiting for Adrien, not Chat Noir.” Plagg crossed his paws in front of him. He knows very well that he already lost the argument and nothing can stop now his lovesick kitten.

“Let’s say Chat helped me get there. Now, Plagg, transforme-moi!”

It wasn’t a unique sight that Chat Noir run and jump rooftop from rooftop all over Paris in the last years. But the speed he did now was entirely new.

Within short minutes, he arrived at Rue Feutrier at side of the Basilica’s hill. He cautiously looked around before he jump on the stairs leading through the park and up to the Sacré-Cœur. He De-transformed halfway up when no one was around and entered the Basilica in his civilian form once again. Plagg was hidden at the collar of his neck, covered by his longer than usual hair. He was just as much excited as his choosen now.

No spotted heroine was in the inside of the building, they did two whole rounds around the main altar to be sure. Adrien started to be antsy and looked around in building up panic. He misunderstood it? Not the Basilica? What other place could it be then? 

He suddenly spotted a familiar envelope on electric organ’s music stand. He hesitated for a moment before silently rushed closer to take a better look on it. And indeed, with the delicate handwriting was the text “For A.A. from L. Piaochong”. Looking around once again, Adrien collected the envelope and opened it, hearth pounding hard in his chest.

This time there was no message inside it, only a ticket to the Basilica’s Dome. On the centre of the ticket with the same red ink was Ladybug’s signature.

“Well,” started Plagg. “I’m quite glad I didn’t bet with you in the end about whether it’s LB or not.”

Adrien wanted to say something, but his tongue felt heavy in this mouth. He looked up to search for signposts towards the Dome. Spotting one, he followed the signs out the Basilica, turning to the left side of the building. Tourists was standing and sitting around in front of the main entrance, but the stairs leading up to the roofs looked suspiciously empty. Before he could rush up, a guard stopped him.

“I’m sorry Monsieur, but the Dome is closed for today due special issues. I cannot let you through, I suggest returning tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? No, tomorrow isn’t plays, I have to get there up today!”

“I’m sorry Monsieur, I got strict orders.”

Adrien started to panic again. Of course he could get there as Chat, but Ladybug will notice it. He looked at his ticket, then up to the Dome. His gaze returned to the guard, to the ticket and ti the Dome again, his mind working on high speed to find a solution.

“Oh, I see you have a ticket there.”

“What?” Asked Adrien. “Yes, ticket, I have the ticket.”

The guard gave him a knowing smile. “Is it special maybe?”

“Huh?” asked Adrien intelligently, looking at the guard again. Then it clicked in, and held up the ticket to the guard to see. “Yes, it’s very special.”

The guard grinned at him. “Nice. You won me 20 bucks kid.” The guard stepped aside to make room for him. “We didn’t think anyone would show up when she asked for closing down the Dome for the afternoon. Now hurry up, she’s waiting for you.”

Adrien’s heart had been beating fastly in his ribcage as he climbed up the 300 steps. He carefully went around the Dome, when after an agonisingly long time he finally, finally spotted her.

Ladybug sat on the windowless hole, looking out to the breathtaking view of Paris bathing in the setting sun’s warm lights.

But Adrien had no eyes for city. “Ladybug...” Her name left his mouth like a prayer worth for the sacred place under their feet.

Ladybug glanced back above her shoulder for a moment, before moving a bit aside to make room for him. Adrien slowly approach her, and leaned against the small wall, his gaze never leave her sight.

“You know,” she started slowly, “I’m pathetic coward.”

Before Adrien could open his mouth to protest she turned to him and put a gloved finder on his lips.

“For years now, I tried to approach you as myself, but somehow, I never succeed.” She retracted her hand and clutched in a fist above her heart, her skyblue eyes never leave the emerald green of his. “I hid behind my mask to gather courage to talk to you at all.”

“You know me,” Adrien whispered. “You know me outside of the mask, don’t you?” Ladybug simply nodded. “And you know me pretty well. At school. Where my locker is. Where I sit. What music I’m listening to.” 

Ladybug bit her lower lips as she studied his face. He did not seem disgusted or terrified, more like awe and excitement played on his features. She gathered courage from it to continue.

“I may have cheated with that one.” She admitted with a small blush on her face. “You just heard that song days ago, but it seemed you liked it. That gave me the inspiration for this, actually.”

For long minutes they looked at each other silently. As long last the puzzle pieces put together in his head, Adrien closed his eyes for a moment with a sweet smile on his face before he turned out to look at the sight of the city finally. It was a breathtaking view from up there.

“Hey, Ladybug...” Adrien started with amusement in his voice.

“Yes?”

“Joyeux anniversaire.”

Ladybug looked at him puzzled. “Joyeux anniversaire?” she asked. “What are we celebrating today?”

“The ending of our foolishness and the beginning of our new love, ma petite Buginette.” said Adrien before he closed the distance between them.

It was indeed a breathtaking view, up there on the sacred place of Sacred Hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Sweetheart! ^^,  
> I hope you had a wonderful day <3
> 
> ~~
> 
> English isn't my first language and I just get used to French. I had no beta for this story.  
> Sorry for mistakes and help/correction is always warmly welcome <3


End file.
